Random Moments About Random Things
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: One-shots about random things. First one: Monica finds a panda doll. Who does it belong to? Might post more, might not. It depends !


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia at all. Monica is an OC that belongs to Cordelia Rosencrantz**

**A/N: Hey guys~! I know I haven't typed anything in a while and I have a good reason: my computer with all my progress is broken. So, as an apology gift, I made this. I hope you guys enjoy it. Roll the film~!**

* * *

**Random Thing #1: Panda Doll**

It was raining hard. Monica sighed as she walked through the small town of Baka without an umbrella. She was used to it, but she couldn't help but feel a bit... dreary.

As she walked on, she saw something lying down on the floor. What was it? She picked it up, only to read some kanji on the side of the object. As she felt the fur, she realized what it was: a panda doll. She knew it must belong to one of the residents here in Baka, so she decided to ask around. It wasn't every day that someone leaves behind a panda doll.

Monica first started by asking the merchants around, all of whom denied they owned such a panda doll. She then sighed and decided to take a break, going into a little cafe for some shelter. Sopping wet, she sat down on a table near the door and ordered some tea, the panda doll still in hand.

The waiter came to get back the menu. He was silent as he cameb ack later to give Monica her tea, until he spotted the panda. "That's a very cute doll you have," he said.

Monica flushed and mumbled a "Thank you", not being used to strangers.

"Where did you get it?" the waiter asked.

Monica pointed outside, not wanting to talk that moment. "Someone lost it," Monica mumbled.

"Ah," the waiter nodded. "Do you know what the writing says?"

"No," Monica bluntly responded.

"It says 'You lost this once. Don't expect me to give it back again'," the waiter said.

Monica looked at him questionably, wondering how he would have known that. "I'm one of the only ones here in Baka who know Japanese. Did you know our town name means 'idiot'?" the waiter stated.

Monica shook her head again. "There is another one who knows Japanese around here. His name is Kiku. You should probably stop by and ask if it's his. It could be very possible." the waiter helpfully suggested.

Monica nodded, drank her tea, and then nodded her thanks at the waiter. She then proceeded outside to look for this "Kiku" fellow, still wondering why in the world would her hometown be named after the Japanese word for "Idiot".

Monica asked directions from the local florist, who knew almost everyone in Baka. Then, she proceeded towards Kiku's house, which looked dainty and clean. She rang the doorbell and awaited an answer. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a short Asian man, about a couple inches taller than Monica. "Hai, what do you need, miss?" the man asked.

"Um... I'm looking for Kiku," Monica stated. "Does he live here?"

The Asian nodded his head. "Well, Kiku would be me," the man responded. "May I help you?"

"I found this panda doll on the ground," Monica said, handing Kiku the panda. "Does it belong to you in any way?"

Kiku smiled softly at the panda and nodded. "I was going to give it back to Yao," Kiku stated. "After all, this is the third time he lost this panda. I'm not giving it back if he loses it again, but I lost it as well. I guess I'm a little bit clumsy as well." Kiku smiled at Monica and bowed courteously. "Arigatou for giving this back, miss."

"H-Hey, no need to thank me," Monica stammered. "You don't need to be so formal." She outstretched her hand. "I'm Monica."

Kiku looked at the hand, considering whether to shake it, but nodded at Monica. "I'm Kiku Honda," Kiku introduced. "It was nioce to meet you, Miss Monica, and thank you again for giving me back the panda."

"No problem," Monica smiled. "I am curious though; how long have you lived here?"

Kiku sighed dreamily, seeming to be looking back at the past as he looked at the panda. "Almost all my life," Kiku responded.

"Then... do you know why our town is named after the Japanese word for 'idiot'?" Monica curiously asked.

Kiku chuckled slightly at this. "Well, it's probably because the town is run by one," Kiku answered. "But then again... not all of us are perfect, so basically... we're all 'baka'."

Monica was about to rant, being offended by being called an idiot, but she didn't want to lose her temper in front of a polite man like Kiku, so she smiled. "Well, it was nice knowing you Kiku," Monica stated, looking hastily at her watch, "but I have to go. I'll see you sometime!" Monica bade as she hurried back to her home.

Kiku smiled as he watched Monica's back. "I guess I'm baka for almost losing this panda," Kiku chuckled as he went back inside his house.

_~The End, Maybe~_

* * *

**Look below. An extra line. Whoopee. **

**Anyways, so I might post up more on-eshots if I have to... and I hoped you guys enjoyed it~! Thank you for taking time to read this~!**

**-Forever**


End file.
